militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
11th Field Artillery Regiment (United States)
The 11th Field Artillery Regiment is a field artillery regiment of the United States Army first formed in 1916. History The 11th Field Artillery was constituted on 1 July 1916 in the Regular Army at Camp Douglas. Lineage Constituted 1 July 1916 in the Regular Army as the 11th Field Artillery. Organized 1 June 1917 at Douglas Arizona. Assigned in November 1917 to 6th Division. Relieved 12 November 1920 from assignment to the 6th Division. Assigned 1 March to the Hawaiian Division (later designated the 24th Infantry Division). Relieved 31 March 1958 from assignment to the 24th Infantry Division. 2nd Battalion, 11th Field Artillery, currently assigned to the 25th Infantry Division (Light). Distinctive unit insignia *Description A Gold color metal and enamel device 1 1/4 inches (3.18 cm) in height overall consisting of a shield blazoned: Or, on a bend Gules, three alerions of the field, in dexter base a six-pointed mullet of the second. On a sinister canton of the like a winged centaur courant with bow and arrow Argent. Above the shield on the wreath Or and Gules, a lion rampant Sable, grasping in his dexter paw a six-pointed mullet Gules. Attached below and to the sides of the shield a Red scroll inscribed “ON TIME” in Gold letters. *Symbolism The 11th Field Artillery was formed by the transfer of personnel from the 6th Field Artillery and served in France in the 6th Division, its battle service being in the province of Lorraine. The arms of Lorraine have three alerions on the red band, the field being gold. To this is added the insignia of the 6th Division and, on a canton, the crest of the 6th Field Artillery. The crest is a black lion rampant taken from the arms of Stenay in commemoration of the principal action of the Regiment, which was in support of the 89th Division during the crossing of the Meuse near Stenay. The insignia of the 6th Division is in the lion’s paw. *Background The distinctive unit insignia was originally approved for the 11th Field Artillery Regiment on 7 November 1922. It was amended to correct the description on 7 December 1923. It was redesignated for the 11th Field Artillery Battalion on 11 July 1942. The insignia was redesignated for the 11th Artillery Regiment on 13 August 1958. It was amended to correct and clarify the background history and significance of the design as given in the description of the original approval on 10 March 1959. The insignia was redesignated effective 1 September 1971, for the 11th Field Artillery Regiment. Coat of arms *Blazon *Shield Or, on a bend Gules, three alerions of the field, in dexter base a six-pointed mullet of the second. On a sinister canton of the like a winged centaur courant with bow and arrow Argent (for the 6th Field Artillery). Crest On a wreath of the colors Or and Gules, a lion rampant Sable, langued Gules, grasping in his dexter paw a six-pointed mullet as on shield. *Symbolism *Shield The 11th Field Artillery was formed by the transfer of personnel from the 6th Field Artillery and served in France in the 6th Division, its battle service being in the province of Lorraine. The arms of Lorraine have three alerions on the red band, the field being gold. To this is added the insignia of the 6th Division and, on a canton, the crest of the 6th Field Artillery. Crest The crest is a black lion rampant taken from the arms of Stenay in commemoration of the principal action of the Regiment, which was in support of the 89th Division during the crossing of the Meuse near Stenay. The insignia of the 6th Division is in the lion’s paw. *Background The coat of arms was originally approved for the 11th Field Artillery Regiment on 11 March 1920. It was redesignated for the 11th Field Artillery Battalion on 29 June 1942. The insignia was redesignated for the 11th Artillery Regiment on 13 August 1958. It was amended to correct and clarify the background history and significance of the design as given in the description of the original approval on 10 March 1959. The insignia was redesignated effective 1 September 1971, for the 11th Field Artillery Regiment. Current configuration * 1st Battalion 11th Field Artillery Regiment (United States) * 2nd Battalion 11th Field Artillery Regiment http://www.globalsecurity.org/military/agency/army/2-11fa.htm * 3rd Battalion 11th Field Artillery Regiment * 4th Battalion 11th Field Artillery Regiment http://www.globalsecurity.org/military/agency/army/4-11fa.htm * 5th Battalion 11th Field Artillery Regiment See also * Field Artillery Branch (United States) * Coats of arms of U.S. Artillery Regiments References * http://www.tioh.hqda.pentagon.mil/Heraldry/ArmyDUISSICOA/ArmyHeraldryUnit.aspx?u=3416 External links * http://www.history.army.mil/html/forcestruc/lineages/branches/fa/default.htm * http://www.25thida.com/11thFA.html 011